


Care of Obi-Wan 101

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How to care for your padawan, Qui-Gon made a few folders of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Stumbling over a oddly named folder on an old pad, Anakin can't keep his curiosity to himself.





	Care of Obi-Wan 101

Staring at the pad for a few moments, Anakin blinked heavily then looked to where his master was casually speaking with Ahsoka, showing her jar kai grip before returning his eyes back down to the pad.

And the opened file called Padawan 101.

It was an old pad, Anakin had just grabbed it as something that wouldn’t be missed in the field if something was to happen but…

Well apparently the pad belonged to Qui-Gon once, or at least so Anakin had assumed when he had found several images on it, most of them containing Jedi Anakin had never seen like a woman with pretty green and yellow eyes and dark skin but there was also images of padawan Obi-Wan in different age stages.

And a file called Padawan 101 that was basically an instruction manual to Obi-Wan.

How to take care of him really.

-Obi-Wan is of an anxious sort, ensure he has morning meditation if possible and joined meditation.-

Anakin flickered his eyes over that line a few times, remember early in his own padawanhood how Obi-Wan used to wake early and feed Anakin but wouldn’t eat himself until he had meditated. Anakin remembered trying it himself but… well his stomach always interrupted. Had that been a habit from Qui-Gon?

He could easily imagine the two sitting together, meditating. It was almost a sweet image of a serene master and an anxious padawan.

Though he couldn’t quite connect the anxious part to his master but he did choke on his own saliva at the next sentence and wondered what in the world his master had done to deserve that said about him.

-My padawan is an idiot. Do not let him be alone with a high risk target.-

“What the Force?” Anakin mumbled and found an addendum.

-Obi-Wan can and will set himself in danger to keep civilians safe, normally this would be a much sought after personality trait but I don’t think I enjoy carrying a bleeding to death fourteen year old to the closest medic very much. Keep him in sight and do not let him run of alone if possible…and teach him how to block incoming projectiles soon.-

Now that was interesting…and worrying though the knight was aware of Obi-Wan’s self sacrificing ways.

Flickering through the titles, Anakin focused on the ‘take care of Obi-Wan’ section.

-Obi-Wan will grow nauseous if he does not eat in the morning. Meditate, then eat, ensure he eats ANYTHING even if its just protein cubes while on missions or he will not eat well the rest of the day.-

Well there was something Anakin would have to share with Cody.

-Mystery novel’s are a good way to distract Obi-Wan from a problems if he’s overthinking. Gives him something else to think about, especially if its a problem he can not solve with the novels having a natural end that clears up.-

Well that explained the amount of mystery novels Anakin remembered Obi-Wan having. He wondered if he had time to look up new ones to read lately…

-Dear lords of time the boy is a natural flirt but is oblivious at time to those flirting back. Must I really keep calm when a fifty year old woman flirts with my fifteen year old padawan. Note to self, be as obnoxious obtuse as possible when this happens… damn Jedi serenity.-

Okay then…

Cue Obi-Wan having dealt without noticing with pedophiles.

Yikes, Anakin was almost feeling sorry for Qui-Gon.

-Cinnamon to hot chocolate when he’s upset. Chili when he’s cold.-

Easy enough tip though Anakin couldn’t remember the last time Obi-Wan had hot chocolate but then again the war did bring them from each other more often.

-Memo to self, check on him after missions. Obi-Wan hides injuries and sickness and will try to downplay any potential discomforts.-

That was something Anakin was utterly familiar with and he grimaced as he remembered various missions where Obi-Wan had collapsed once he was finished and safe. That reminded Anakin to ask Helix if Obi-Wan was abusing more stims…

-No food, only water if he has visions. Force I’m glad I’ve never been disposed to such things, I’ve never seen someone throw up so much before.-

Anakin frowned, wondering what Obi-Wan had seen…and wondering if Qui-Gon had cleaned up all the vomit on his own.

Looking up he caught view of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan again, smiling faintly at how content both looked. That was where Obi-Wan should be, teaching, not fighting a stupid war because while Anakin thrived on it… Obi-Wan did not even if he was good at it.

‘…I’ll make a few copies of these for Cody I think..there’s a lot of good tips.’


End file.
